This invention related to molding apparatus for open-mouth receptacles, and more particularly relates to molding apparatus for improved construction of receptacles such as contact lens cases.
Plastic molding methods, particularly injection molding have been developed for molding open-mouthed receptacles such as contact lens storage cases. Commercially, dual storage receptacles have been molded in a unitary side by side construction provided with separate threaded caps. Typically, a core pin has been used to shape the cavity and rim of the open-mouthed lens case receptacle. In the molding operation, a sharp edge of plastic flashing could be produced around the core pin and formed at the rim of the receptacle which sometimes resulted in damage to the contact lenses during sliding removal against the rim of the receptacle.